


I'll Hold Your Hand Until the Rain Stops

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Comfortember, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Rain, Recovery, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Recovery does not happen over night. Danny is not exception. Steve will be there for him every step of the way.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I'll Hold Your Hand Until the Rain Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/Non-con elements are implied. This is a slice-of-life type story for recovery.
> 
> This is not based in any particular season.
> 
> Comfortember Prompts used: First Night and Nightmare

"It was raining," the words come out no louder than a whisper. Danny's watching the play of shadows across his fingers. He's cold to the touch, and Steve resists the urge he has to pull him close. He doesn't want to break the spell, whatever it is, that has Danny talking about that time. He barely talks anymore as it is.

"That first night. The first time..." Danny swallows, rubs his thumb along his knuckles, eyes moving rapidly as he replays the event in his mind. 

Steve's jaw locks itself down. He doesn't want to stop Danny from speaking. He doesn't want to hear Danny finally give voice to what happened to him all those months ago when Steve thought he'd lost Danny for good. 

"The first time," Danny repeats in a whisper. His hands are trembling, and Steve reaches out to still them. 

Danny grips Steve's hand as though it's a lifeline. Maybe it is. 

"It's okay," Steve says when the silence lingers. "You don't have to tell me what happened." Steve already knows what happened. He’s read the doctor’s reports, he’s seen the marks that littered Danny’s body (was intimately familiar with the scars that had been left behind), has been by Danny’s side ever since they’d recovered him. He knows what Danny’s been through. He has nightmares of his own.

"I just want it to stop," Danny says, turning to look at Steve, blue eyes filled with tears. 

“I know you do,” Steve says, leaving out the, so do I, because Danny doesn’t need to hear that.

“I just want the nightmares to go away,” Danny says in a voice so quiet that Steve has to lean closer to hear. “And the rain, that damn pounding rain, to stop. I can hear it even when I’m not sleeping, and I can feel...I can feel their hands.”

“Was it raining afterward?” Steve asks, not wanting to, but needing to. It’s about what Danny needs anyway. And Danny needs to talk. Needs to know that Steve will listen.

Danny nods. “It never stops raining.”

“It will,” Steve says, pulling Danny close. 

He can’t take away the memories, can’t promise Danny that he’ll never have another nightmare about his time with the Carson brothers, but this, holding Danny through the painful moments, is something he can do. Something he’s more than happy to do until Danny no longer wants him.

“When?” Danny asks, eyes imploring.

“I don’t know,” Steve says. “But I’ll hold you until it does.”


End file.
